


3 Person Birthday Party

by kinkylicorice



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Multi, so Reader isn't very vague, written with a person in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkylicorice/pseuds/kinkylicorice
Summary: Eddie and Venom plan a special outing for you on your very special day.





	3 Person Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for the best birthday babey ever!!! Please keep in mind this was written with a specific person in mind so Reader, I hope you enjoy this gift my goddess Car!!  
> -Sincerely your Devoted Devotee 🙏🌹
> 
>  
> 
> Also I was trying to finish this up by 5, but the app I used, uh, FUCKING DELETED THE ORIGINAL ENDING. So I had to rewrite the ending bit again, but it's not so great when I compare it to the 1st version so my apologizes,,,  
> Please give me kudos for almost looking my god damn mind

A content sigh left your lips as you absentmindly stroked the black void that made himself home on your lap. It was truly a special day due to the amazing efforts of your partners, who went out of their way to make it 100 times more spectacular of a day. Bustling noises and idle hushed conversations floated from the kitchen, your lips quirked into a grin.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing much!" Answered back at you before a black tendril curled from around the corner milky eyes meeting yours, a grin on his face.

**"Worry not little one, I am making sure Eddie's not destroying the kitchen, like last time."**

"Me? That was all you Venom! You wanted to bake by yourself and you ended up getting the mix everywhere! Now get back in here and help! You said you wanted to help, so help me!" Venom's little black head soon disappeared around the corner leaving you alone again with your being of darkness. You stared down at your black orb and a smile graced your lips as you remembered your fun filled day.

 

_"Come on babycheeks," A soft kiss pressed to your cheek and you grumbled, burying your face deeper into your pillow. "Come on its time to wake up." Another groan left you but a small sly smile was graced onto your face._

_"I am a sweepy baby. Need more sweep. Bed too warm." Rolling into your back, eyes still closed you held your arms out to Eddie, hands making a gimme motion. "Need my boys."_

_**"Eddie, we still have time before we need to leave."** A few beats passed before a defeated groan left the man as he kicked his boots off before moving to lay down beside you. _

_"You win this time. But only because it's your day." A bigger grin on your face you turned to face Eddie as his arms found their way around you, moving to card his fingers though your hair._

_"What do you mean this time? I always win." A sputtered noise left your partner and his voice rose a pitch._

_"N-not always! Somedays I'm able to resist your temptations!"_

_**“Somedays?”** A sudden laugh broke from you and Eddie again groaned._

_"I can't believe the two of you are ganging up on little ole me!"_

_"Eddie admit it, you're always rushing to make it to work because you always fall right back asleep." His fingers still brushed your hair gently as he gazed softly at your peaceful face._

_"Well how could I not? A goddess in my arms as our boyfriend gives us a full body hug? It's Heaven on Earth. Who'd want to willingly leave that?" Burying your reddening face into his jacket you basked in the moment. Feeling something nuzzle against your cheek for attention you turned your face and planted a soft kiss onto your alien boyfriend's cheek who in turn responded with what could be described as a purr._

_"I love you both so much."_

_**"And we love you."** A few quiet moments passed before Venom again spoke up. **"Eddie-"**_

_"Got it V." A heavy disappointed sigh left Eddie as his finger curled a lock of your blonde hair around his finger. "As much as I want to continue lying here in the presence of my partners, we really should be going. We got some things planned for you." Eddie pressed a quick peck on your check with you stifling a excited giggle._

_"Got it, got it. Don't want to let my boys hard work go to waste. Give me a few minutes to get changed and you can take the lead." Another quick kiss and Eddie peeled himself from you to sit on the edge of the bed to put his boots back on. Groaning you rolled onto your back once more and stretched, arms reaching up towards the ceiling with a pleased sigh._

_"What? Custom? Oh!" Eddie looked back at you as he finished tying his boots. "You'll be hearing this a lot today, but still, Happy Birthday baby!" A wide smile broke out on your face and you tried to hide your once again red face. Eddie chuckling at your reaction, stood, and leaned over the bed to press another kiss to your forehead. "When you're finished getting ready, come to the kitchen for some b-feast."_

_"Eddie nobody says that!"_

_"Well this body do. You hungry for some breakie?" Another groan of his name left you and you made to grab the pillow to hit him. But he stepped out of your reach and quickly fled the room to avoid the pillow flying at him. After getting ready in some cute but comfortable clothing, you found your way to the kitchen for a delicious handmade breakfast. It was everything you loved and it was all made by your two dorks. You couldn't help but be choked up by all the effort that went into making the spread. A good hour passed with you and your boyfriends chowing down on the delicious breakfast and just vaguely chatting away about the day's plans. Though the two were very careful about sharing explicit details, as to not give away the suprises, they gave you enough hints to give a vague idea of what was planned for you today. When you all had finished eating, and putting the dishes away to be taken care of later, the 3 of you headed out Eddie almost glowing with excitement. The sight of this seemingly opposite couple elicited a few stares, one wearing a colorful, pastel style and another wearing seemingly grunge attire, complete with what looked to be a worn leather jacket, the 2 of you made quite a sight. But the both of you didn't seem to even notice as you were focused on trying to guess the days surprises, and Eddie babbling on about how excited he was. His hand always in yours, and a small part of Venom wrapped around your wrist, he lead you from location to location. Stopping at a few shopping centers he knew you frequented to buy you some clothing or accessories, then making your way over to a Sanrio store to buy some limited My Melody merchandise, you having a blast while Eddie and V watched on with pure utter adoration. It wasn't until you both stopped at a small cafe to catch your breaths and get a small snack, that he pulled something out of the inside of his jacket to slide across to you. With a quirk of an eyebrow you took the card and glanced at Eddie with a grin._

_"What's this?"_

_"V wanted to get you a present from him especially." His hand reached out to take yours, his thumb lightly stroking along your knuckles. You felt a warm feeling slither under his hand to yours as Venom gave a mock kiss to your hand before nuzzling into your palm. Giggling, your boyfriends retreated their hold to let you open your gift. Slipping the envelope open you shimmied the card out, flipping it open a gift card slid out from inside and plonked down onto the table. Eyes scanned the words on the card as your free hand retrieved the card absentmindly. Lips quirked up more into a smile at the sight of the slightly scribbly handwriting._

_"Did V write this himself?"_

_"Yea, I helped out a bit but he wanted to try his hand at writing a personal message for you." Putting the app store gift card back into the card, you closed the card and slipped it back into its envelope as you pressed it to your chest tenderly._

_"Thank you so much V I love it and you." You held your hand out to Eddie and his hand slipped into yours once more, you brought his hand up, turning over his palm. You watched as Venom snaked a thin tendril from the inside of Eddie's jacket. Bringing Eddie's palm to your lips you gave Venom a small kiss, and you felt him vibrate with a pleased purr. Releasing his hand you placed the card into your bag, your hands came to cup your drink attention on then. "What's next on the itinerary gentlemen?" Eddie downed his drink and stuffed the rest of his pastry into his mouth, dusting his hands off as he talked through a mouthful of pastry._

_"One last stop before we head home for dinner made by moi-" he paused and then corrected himself. "Sorry, made by us. When you're ready to vamoose just say the word." With a grateful smile, you finished your drink and with a stand you gestured to him. Crossing the small café the entrance Eddie moved to open the door for you, before his hand once again slipped into yours as you let him take you to the next surprise destination. It was still amazing how your heart still fluttered when he held your hand. How it seemed like second nature that whenever your hand was in Eddie's, Venom would wrap a tendril around your wrist as his own form of intimacy. How you managed to be in this type of relationship still left you questioning just how it all aligned, but none the less happy you were as can be. You must had zoned out because when you refocused Eddie was looking at you with a patient smile, Venom making an appearance rising up off Eddie's shoulder. Hand reaching out to cup against Venom’s would be cheek, you smiled at them._

_"Sorry, was thinking how lucky I am to have you both in my life." Eddie seemed to fluster at your words as a hand came to stroke at the back of his neck, his gaze off to the side._

**_"Eddie's embarrassed at what you said."_ **

_"Hey! Venom knock it off."_

**_"It's ok Eddie, just admit you care for them deeply. We both know do."_ **

_"V!" A laugh broke from you as you stepped forward, Venom immediately coming to curl around your shoulders pulling you closer towards him and his host. Arms coming to wrap around his neck he leaned his head down to press his forehead to yours, eyes filled with love._

_"If you're too embarrassed to say it out loud, say it in another way then." A grateful smile spread on his lips before he leaned the rest of the way to capture yours. Humming into the kiss he held you to him snuggly before pulling away._

_"I hope that said what I mean."_

_"It said more then enough." Pressing your forehead to his again you hung onto him soft giggles falling from you. He rocked you both back and forth a bit before huffing a big, dramatic sigh._

_"We had this whole romantic thing planned out but you totally one upped us. Not cool babe." A sudden laugh erupted from you, your face coming to bury into his shoulder._

_"Sorry, sorry. Totally wasn't my intention. I'm still down to see what you had planned thou-" Interupting you, a loud growl rumbled from your stomach. Stilling, you turned bright red and hid again in Eddie's Venom jacket._

_"Hm, maybe that'll have to wait till another day, seems like you hunger for our cooking."_

_"Can't say I'm not excited about what you both have planned for dinner."_

**_"You'll be surprised little one, we have something delicious planned!"_ **

_"Oh~ I am intrigued. Lead the way lads!"_

**_"Eddie, Eddie let me! My way’s quicker!”_ **

_"Alright V, it's dark enough. Just don't let anyone see."_

_**"Of course."** At that Venom released you before stretching over around Eddie, becoming the hulking monster who held a part of your heart._

**_"Little one, may I?"_ **

_"I'm all yours handsome." His normally placed grin spread wider before he swept you up in his strong grip and shot off across the city back to your shared home._

 

A content sigh left you as you reminisced about the spectacular day your partners planned for you. Hand absentmindly petting your black ball of darkness curled in your lap. The black bois stretched and let out a small noise before moving to loaf in your lap. Green eyes stared up at you your hand moving to scratch under his chin and in response he purred.

“Hm? What is it Eddie?” A head poked out from around the corner, confusion written in his eyes.

“You called?” Suppressing the urge to laugh you shook your head.

“No not you Eddie. My baby boy Eddie.” Eyes once again trained on the black cat you smiled widen when he pushed his head further into your hand. A surprised noise forces you to look back up at your boyfriend. Plastered onto his face as fake hurt and betrayal. Hand pressing to his chest as he poorly acted,

“Am I not your baby boy?”

“You are my baby, but my baby boy is the one currently occupying my lap.” You watched as Eddie's changed from fake hurt to a look of interest.

“So what you're saying is-“

“Don’t even try Eddie.” Hands shooting up in mock surrender he chuckled.

“Alright, alright. But anyway, I came in to let you know we finished dinner. Hungry?” Hands lifting and resetting the black cat onto the couch, you have him one last stroke down his spine before standing.

“Starving!” As you approached your boyfriend, he offered you his hand and you slipped yours into his grasp. Leading you to the table were dinner awaited you, a surprised gasp escaped you as you took in the spread. Your favorite plates of food laid spread out and sitting in the dead middle of the table was a birthday cake. Candles already lit, they casted a soft glow into the darkened room. Eddie wrapped his arms around your waist as Venom settled once more around your shoulders. Eddie pressing a kiss to your right cheek while Venom nuzzled into your left, you fought to once again contain your tears as you were flooded with utter adoration. In the arms of your partners with the glow of your birthday candles they whispered another happy birthday to you. You certainly hoped that there wouldn’t come a day where you couldn’t spread your's and Eddie’s birthday together with Venom.


End file.
